FNC: La boda de Lars
by CUENTAENBIO
Summary: Un mágico dia para recordar con tus "seres queridos", 7 años de novios con su futura esposa. Lars se ha vuelto un adulto responsable y demasiado perfeccionista, ¿que pasara el dia de su boda?, ¿se puede ver el futuro, y mirar las cosas que estan a punto de pasar? NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE PANTALLAS QUEBRADAS. ALEJAR CUALQUIER ARMA A LA VISTA. HOLIS :3
1. Amigos y vestidos

**Hola, mis pequeñas gemas… y Mr. Gusite LOL  
Hoy les traigo un raro, MUY RARO, FNC que creo que a ustedes les resultara más que raro por como lo voy a manejar.  
Supongo, llegaron aquí por mi summary, y realmente espero que les haya llamado la atención.  
Como ya saben de qué trata básicamente el FNC, no es necesario que hable de lo que ya está escrito, así que les voy a dar mi clásica "rutina" de recomendaciones cuando alguien llega a leer esta porquería de texto, si es que a esto se le puede llamar texto:  
LAS RECOMENDACIONES RECOMENDADAS POR SU RECOMENDADORA XIA:  
Paso numero 1 *Leer con voz de tele vendedor c:*: Yo soy escritora novata así que tal vez los saque de sus casillas y se revuelvan un poquis en el texto, soy novata, pero estoy mejorando.  
Paso numero 2: Esto, como ya dije, ocurrió 7 años después pero "después" como tiempo incierto, porque la verdad no me refiero a que "7 años después" haya sido antes de algún acontecimiento, es más como: 7 años después de cualquier cosa que haya pasado  
Paso numero 3: No hay lógica de tiempo, (ciertamente ninguno de mis FNC son así), así que están advertidos desde ahorita  
Paso numero 4: Disfrútenlo chicos… que yo tardo en actualizar por mi falta del privilegio más deseado en la vida… comida, ah no, internet c: **

**Bueno, pónganse a leer, tráiganse un café y por favor, se los imploro… Cualquier arma a la vista debe ser removida INMEDIATAMENTE para evitar futuros accidentes. **

**¡A correr!  
Ah, y bienvenidos a los X Games, nuevamente: 3 **

Beach City Hotel, lunes 14 de febrero, a las 7 de la mañana.  
Un Lars ya adulto se levanta de la cama que comparte con su futura esposa.  
Se levanta felizmente de la cama, y bailando se dirige al baño. Estando ahí, se ducha y se viste con un traje negro.  
Tarareando, se dirige a la cocina, donde sus amigos ya prepararon el desayuno.  
-¿Cómo amaneciste Lars?- pregunta un Steven adolescente a medio vestir, entregándole un vaso con jugo de naranja  
-Feliz… diría que demasiado  
-¿Y cómo te sientes al pensar que en tan solo 3 horas serás encadenado a tu media naranja?- le pregunto Crema Agria a Lars, mientras él ponía el plato con huevo y tocino en la mesa, y lo invitaba a sentarse  
-No lo sé, estoy feliz pero no estoy para nada nervioso- respondió el, sentándose en la silla  
-¡Wow!- exclamo Buck Dewey, -si yo fuera tu tendría miedo de estar AÑOS con la misma persona  
-¿miedo? ¿Yo? Planee todo a la perfección, no me puedo echar para atrás, la amo tanto…- dijo mientras se echaba un bocado a la boca  
-Mira,- aconsejo Greg, acercándose a él y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lars, -no te conozco, tu tampoco a mí, pero créeme y te lo aseguro, que mientras ustedes se amen lo suficiente, tu nunca tendrás miedo de estar con ella  
-Sabias palabras, señor Universe- dijo Ronaldo, -pero, ¿Quién le tendría miedo a una mujer? Digo, yo no le he temido a una, aun no  
-Pues…- respondió rascándose la nuca Greg, sin saber que decir  
-Mi papa me ha contado que son peores que el mismo diablo- respondió Buck Dewey sorpresivamente, -te dan órdenes y no te puedes quejar, tienes que hacer lo que ellas dicen, si o si  
-Además, se divorcian con hijos, y el próximo hombre no te dejara ser DJ- soltó Crema Agria, poniéndose el smoking  
-Hablando de hijos…- dijo Buck, -¿Cuántos piensan tener Lars?  
Lars se sobresaltó por aquella pregunta.  
Nunca se había cuestionado por su vida sexual y familiar con ella, no habían planeado eso, mejor dicho EL NO HABIA PLANEADO NADA.  
El silencio de la pregunta en la cabeza de Lars fue tanto que la casa también quedo en silencio.  
Steven se dio cuenta que Lars miraba hacia el vacío, aun con el tenedor a punto de llegar a su boca, levitando un poco de huevo que aún seguía en el tenedor y caía por lo temblorosa mano de Lars  
-Yo…- dijo Lars, -no lo sé…  
-¡¿No lo sabes?!- pregunto exclamado Ronaldo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, -¡Él no lo sabe!- dijo señalando a Lars con el dedo y volteando a ver a Steven, el solo soltó una risa  
-Es que… ¿yo tener hijos?, ¿hijos de MI sangre?- dijo Lars, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla  
-¿Y qué tiene que sea de tu sangre?- pregunto Crema Agria sentándose en el sillón  
-Que no me gustaría lidiar conmigo mismo, digo, a fuerzas va a ser igual que a mí  
-¡Y luego con la personalidad de ella!, ¡tendrán un hijo MUY rebelde!- dijo Buck  
-No quisiera ser tú al criar un hijo tuyo y de…  
-¡Shht!- calló Steven a los chicos, -estoy hablando por teléfono con Perla, al parecer llegaran tarde a la ceremonia  
-¡¿porque?!, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto alarmado Lars, levantándose de golpe de la silla  
-Dice que el vestido se rasgó un poco y que la están ayudando a volverlo a coser, pero tardara un rato, dice que lo que se rasguño es enorme- respondió Steven, colgando el teléfono con un _Te amo (N/A: Si no entendieron vayan al pie del FNC para explicar esta pedofilia)  
_-Agh, ¿Qué el día no puede ponerse peor?- se dijo Lars enojado  
-Amm, ¿quieres una respuesta?- pregunto Pee Dee, viendo hacia afuera de la casa, desde la ventana de la terraza  
-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto un Lars asustado, mientras llevaba sus trastes sucios al lava trastes, y abría la llave para que se enjuagaran  
De repente un ruido extraño salió del cielo, seguido por tres más, para después escuchar como llovía a cantaros.  
Lars corrió hacia la ventana y vio asustado como los adornos, y el lugar de la ceremonia eran mojados sin piedad por una lluvia no prevista

_-Mira el clima del día de la boda, cariño- dijo ella, mientras levantaba la ropa sucia que había en la sala  
Un Lars, holgazán acostado en el sillón respondió negativamente con la cabeza,  
-¿porque no?- pregunto ella  
-Porque si no nos echaremos nosotros mismos la mala suerte, ay que dejar que todo fluya bebe, como si fuéramos un par de peces en un rio, sigue la corriente  
-Agh, odio cuando te vuelves un hippie- dijo ella, yendo al cuarto de lavado, echando ropa a lavar,  
-entonces…- aconsejó ella, - ponte a hacer algo productivo  
-Jajaja, que graciosa amor, por eso te amo  
_

_Debí de haberle hecho caso _ se dijo Lars mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia se pegaban en la ventana, mostrando que de hecho, este era el más grande contratiempo en la vida de las bodas.

Casa de la Familia Pizza, lunes 14 de febrero, a las 7 de la mañana.  
Ella se levantó de la cama, se estiro para luego entrar al baño.  
Se ducho y se puso los respectivos productos en su cuerpo, para salir del baño ya lista para aquel vestido blanco que había ido a elegir con totales desconocidas, pero que al fin y al cabo, las reunió como amigas…

_-¿Qué tal este vestido?- pregunto ella, mostrándoles a las damas de honor, como se le veía  
-No te favorece- dijo una Connie adolescente, -digo que te ves más como, no sé, un cuadrado  
-Cierto, no se te ven las curvas que te definen- respondió Amatystha, echándose una gran dona a la boca,  
-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas- dijo KiKi, -tienes curvas y ese vestido las esconde  
-Ya, ya entendí… voy por el segundo vestido  
Este segundo vestido era más como ella, desde que lo vio en el escaparate de la tienda, supo que estaba diseñado especialmente para ella, tal vez se salió un poco del Budget* inicial, pero al verlo le encantaba: tenia encajes en el pecho del vestido, y la parte de abajo estaba, básicamente, hecho de holanes, que caían como si fuera el agua de una cascada.  
Ese vestido hacia que su pecho se levantara y se viera mucho mejor, que se viera más delgada y tenía mucha piel al descubierto… "papa me mataría por esto".  
Salió del vestidor y se dirigió a con sus damas, para ver a todas con la mandíbula caída  
-Ese… es el indicado- dijo Perla, aplaudiendo.  
Luego todas la imitaron, haciéndola llorar a ella… ese vestido era el correcto.  
Y haría que Lars se desmayara al verla así. _

**¿What´s up guys?  
¿Les gusto?  
Faltan muchos capítulos para que sepan quien es… Naa no es cierto, ya para el siguiente ustedes ya lo sabrán, si quieren hagan sus suposiciones en los review, pero claro, no se vayan sin dejarme mis tomates o las prendas íntimas ewe  
Como sea, de seguro algunos de ustedes hicieron la cara de "¿Qué papas es esto?", cuando leyeron la parte donde Steven le dice a la persona detrás del teléfono "te amo", y les aseguro que no es Connie… Yo, hace tiempo, hice un FNC de StevenxPerla, y por más pedófilo que sea, a mí me gusto, así que pensé que sería divertido y raro añadirlo aquí, pero es más como una referencia.  
Anyway, Budget es el presupuesto o limite que se pone cuando vas y compras un vestido… es que lo incorpore porque a mi mama solo le gusta ver H&amp;H, cuando no estoy viendo mi CN :3  
Bueno, espero mis tomates, que están caritos por cierto, o las prendas íntimas, porque a mi hermana le hacen faltan calzones OK NO :|  
Así que bye, y nos vemos en la próxima edición de los X Games  
BV:*  
-Xia  
**

**PSD: Y recuerden chicos, "no tengan miedo de ser súper raros"…  
O escribir cosas raras también es un caso, en ese caso yo… soy… una de ellas… ¡se me acabaron los gusanos, y los que quedan se les mueve la cabeza!, ¿Cómo se las arranco?...  
*Referencia mexicana a la canción del rico gusanito.  
UG&amp;SU 3  
**


	2. Decisiones

**Holiwis mis gemitas… y Mr. Gusite LOL  
Aquí está la segunda parte de mi raro FNC.  
Primero los reviews "prendas íntimas"  
María: Que bueno que te gusta mi pareja de Sterla… gracias por mirarlo desde el punto de vista más romántico, la mayoría lo juzga como pedófilo, pero ñaa…  
Espero que les guste… ¡a comer!... digo, ¡a correr!  
(Tengo hambre: 3)**

****Bajó de las escaleras, para ser recibida por una ola de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de sus damas de honor.  
-¿Qué se siente que en menos de 3 horas te vas a casar con tu alma gemela?- pregunto Perla, sirviéndole el desayuno  
-Amm, no se… ¿neutral, quizás?- respondió ella, sin darle una pizca de amor a la respuesta  
-¿asustada?, ¿confundida?... ¡¿ni estresada?!- pregunto Amatystha echándose a la boca un hotcake como si de un taco se tratase, -yo en tu lugar estaría nerviosa  
-Muy nerviosa- dijo Connie, -¿te pesaste?  
-no aun no, y en realidad no lo quiero hacer, ¡ayer comimos como si fuéramos a morir!- respondió Jenny, echándose un gran bocado a la boca  
-nosotras no comemos- respondió secamente Garnet, recargada en la pared  
-Es literal Garnet, además tú y Perla ni siquiera probaron ni la pizza, ni los cupcake, ni las galletas y mucho menos tocaron los dulces  
-Acéptalo- dijo KiKi, -ayer comimos mucho… tal vez ya ni te cierre el vestido- rio mientras le llevaba el jugo de naranja a la mesa  
Jenny tomo un sorbo muy grande, y se quedó pensando… ¿subiría lo suficiente como para que el vestido no le entrara?...  
Claro que no.  
Comió mucho pero tampoco era para tanto.  
-Oye Jenny, ¿por qué no te pruebas el vestido ahorita?, digo, si pasa "algo", podemos arreglarlo antes de la boda- aconsejo Sadie c: mientras llevaba el vestido del closet al centro de la sala  
-Cierto- apoyo Connie, -es una buena idea  
-Tal vez…- pensó Jenny en voz alta, -bueno si, es una buena idea  
Se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la sala, tomo su vestido y fue con KiKi al baño principal que era lo suficientemente grande como para cambiarse.  
Les tomo solo 20 minutos ponerle el vestido.  
Jenny se miró en el espejo; esos últimos años no lastimaron su cuerpo o su rostro, de hecho se veía más joven que nunca, miro sus costados en el espejo para luego soltar un grito de ultratumba  
-¡¿Qué paso?!- gritaron todas abriendo la puerta del baño  
Ella les mostro que había pasado, lo peor que le pueda pasar a una futura novia… le había ocurrido a ella.  
Un rasguño que iba desde su rodilla al piso estaba justamente en la parte trasera de su vestido blanco adiamantado.  
-¡Pero qué horror!- exclamo KiKi, -¿Cómo le haremos?  
-Tengo que llamar a Steven y decirle que estaremos un poco retrasadas- dijo Perla alejándose de la escena  
-Yo lo puedo arreglar- dijo Sadie, -mi hobbie es coser así que yo sé que hacer…como si nada hubiera pasado  
-¿enserio?- pregunto Jenny observándola  
-Totalmente  
((-Hola cariño, ¿ustedes ya están listos?- pregunto una Perla desesperada a su novio al otro lado del teléfono  
-No, aun no, Lars se acaba de levantar  
-Oh, eso es una gran noticia… pero yo les tengo una mala  
-¿Qué, que paso?¿te lastimaste?¿quién fue?  
-No, no te preocupes bebe, a mí no me paso nada  
-¿Entonces qué?  
-A Jenny se le rompió parte del vestido y creo que van a tardar en arreglarlo, el rasguño es enorme  
-¿y eso que quiere decir?  
-que tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde  
-Deja que le avise a los chicos- dijo el, poniendo su mano sobre el micrófono  
Perla espero unos segundos hasta que Steven soltó un "te amo" y colgó, sin esperar una respuesta... eso hizo que ella se enfadara con él.))

Sadie ya con hilo y aguja, se acercó a Jenny que aún tenía el vestido puesto para empezarlo a coser.  
-Es más grande de lo que parece- dijo Sadie cerca del rasguño  
-¿pero cómo se rompió?- pregunto Garnet viendo a Jenny con el vestido, ella solo subió los hombros… no lo sabía  
-Eso no estaba en el vestido cuando lo lleve a la sala- dijo Sadie metiendo el hilo y la aguja al vestido, (N/A: Imagínense al juguetero de Toy Story 2 con Woody, como si fuera Sadie, el vestido y Jenny).  
-Me pregunto que lo pudo haber ocasionado- se preguntó Perla mirando como Sadie sentada, cosía tan atentamente… algo no cuadraba del todo en esa escena  
-¿y cómo están tú y Steven?- le pregunto Connie a Perla, mientras se maquillaba, -digo si se puede saber  
-Mejor que nunca, ¿y tú con…?- pregunto ella dudando el nombre  
-¿con Pee Dee? Maravillas Perla, va de maravilla, jamás pensé que tendríamos tanto en común, ambos tenemos los mismos gustos en literatura  
-Wow, ya te tocaba… Fuera del tema, ¿Cómo crees que se rompió el vestido?- pregunto Perla mientras se sentaba en el sillón y observaba a Sadie aun cosiendo el vestido  
Connie se sentó a un lado de ella, y también volteo a ver hacia donde miraba Perla,  
-Realmente, el rasguño no es natural… me refiero a que, no pudo haber sido los kilitos de más que Jenny subió en los últimos 3 meses… debió de haber sido algo- supuso Connie  
-O alguien- dijo Perla, pensando en voz alta  
-¿a qué te refieres?  
-No lo sé, pero algo no cuadra en esto… y llegare al fondo para saber que lo causo…

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!- pregunto el estresado de Lars, mientras veía como llovía más y más  
-Todo el lugar esta arruinado… oh, mira, el agua se está llevando las sillas- dijo Pee Dee mirando por la ventana como el agua arrasaba con todo el lugar de la boda, que estaba a la orilla del mar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Lars?- pregunto Ronaldo, viendo como Lars se jalaba los pelos con desesperación  
-Ya nada puede salir peor- soltó Steven, al tiempo que se tiraba junto a Lars en el sillón.  
De repente, del cielo cayo un rayo, seguido de un relámpago, que fue la señal para que lloviera más fuerte, además de que el celular de Steven empezó a sonar… ya nada pudiera salir peor.

\\(*-*\\)

-Chicas, está lloviendo afuera- aviso Connie mientras veía por afuera de la ventana  
-¡¿Qué?!- grito Jenny aun parada con Sadie AUN cosiendo el vestido  
-Parece que "algo" no quiere que te cases- dijo Amatystha, tomando una pizza del refrigerador  
A Jenny el comentario de Amatystha revoloteo en su cabeza varias veces, ¿Qué tal si ese algo, era su papa diciendo que no debería casarse aun?... ¿Qué tal si… si estaba mal casarse con Lars?  
Solo llevaban 7 años de novios, y realmente, aun no lo conocía tan bien.  
Lo último romántico que paso entre ellos dos fue hace una semana, pues fue la última vez que se vieron desde ese día hasta ahora.  
¿Y ya no se verían?...  
¿ya no habría boda?  
-Steven dice que el lugar de la boda está en el agua- comento Perla, viendo el mensaje en su celular  
L_isto, fue todo _pensó Jenny  
-Chicas yo… no creo que deba casarme, algo me dice… que no debería de hacerlo- dijo, para luego romper a llorar… sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad, su papa le estaba diciendo que no debería casarse, y menos con Lars  
-No llores- la consoló KiKi, -ya nada puede salir peor  
-Amm… ¿quieren una respuesta?- pregunto Sadie aun sentada en el banquito cosiendo el vestido…  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Garnet, viéndola  
-Cosí mal la parte media del rasguño y todo se deshilacho… tendré que empezar de nuevo  
-Pues empieza- apuro Amatystha  
-El problema no es ese… es que… se rasguño más, ahora el rasguño no es de la rodilla hasta el piso, ahora es de la cintura HASTA el piso  
-Volveré a llamar a Steven, ¿quieres que les… avise?- le pregunto Perla a Jenny  
-Si, hazlo-

**LOL  
¿Les gusto?  
¿Qué piensan de que Jenny se case con Lars?  
La verdad estaba harta de que Lars lastimara tanto a Sadie, por Jenny, así que me dije, ¿por qué no?...  
Siento que incorporar a ConnieXPeeDee, fue malo, porque en la caricatura no se hablaron en toda la vida, pero necesitaba poner que Connie supero lo de Steven y Perla, y que mejor manera de hacerlo ¡haciendo una pareja ficticia!, aunque todas realmente lo son, pero…  
****Anyway, I´m waiting for your reviews, or any comments…  
****Naa, no es cierto c:  
Espero sus calzones de corazoncitos (sí, me escuche muy pedófila) o sus tomates y cebollas, o espinacas, Agh como las odio.  
Díganme también si les gusto como va, y si quieren denme ideas, aunque yo tengo de sobra: 3  
Si tienen esta duda, se las voy a decir…  
Acaso se preguntaron, ¿el papa de Jenny está muerto?  
Pues les tengo la respuesta…  
Si, si lo está.  
BV:*  
-Xia**


End file.
